Richard Denner
Richard Denner (born November 21, 1941) is an American poet associated with the Berkeley Street Poets and the Poets of the Pacific Northwest. Life Denner was born in Santa Clara, California and raised in the Oakland Hills. In 1959, he enrolled in the University of California, Berkeley but dropped out the following year. He initially worked in Moe's Books and for The Berkeley Barb. "I was trying to be like a street poet," he recalled later, "using magic markers to write on napkins at Cafe Med for espressos, on girls’ arms and feet." Soon after, he founded the 1-man printing operation, dPress. The former proprietor of the Four Winds Bookstore in Ellensburg, Washington, Denner took up the practice of Vajrayana Buddhism. In 1965, he attended the Berkeley Poetry Conference, what John Bennett, (in 'Air Guitar,' an Ellensberg Daily Record column), has called , “an event creating white light intensity that rivaled any drug high and had more staying power.” This convergence of the Black Mountain, San Francisco Renaissance, Beat and Northwest Schools gave Denner the pivotal opportunity to study under such avant-garde poets as Charles Olson, Ed Dorn, Robert Creeley, Allen Ginsberg, Joanne Kyger, Lew Welch, and Jack Spicer.Belle Randall for the 2004 Writer's Forum, Jack Straw Productions Later he would study with Robert Bly, Gary Snyder, Philip Whalen, Denise Levertov and Carolyn Kizer at Fort Worden Center for the Arts in Port Townsend, Washington. But it was Jack Spicer’s molding of series poetry into little books that had the most singular effect. In 1972, Denner went back to college and received a B.A. in English and Philosophy from the University of Alaska in Fairbanks. He is the founder and operator of dPress, which has published over 200 titles, mostly of poetry and most in chapbook format.His most recent major work is a long series of cantos in collaboration with David Bromige.David Bromige at the Electronic Poetry Center SUNY Buffalo Publications Poetry *''Breastbeaters''. Berkeley, CA: Berkeley Pamphlets, 1963. *''Poems''. Ketchikan, AK: d Press, 196-? *''Poemes and Blocks''. Ketchikan, AK: d Press, 1968. *''Ketchikan 68''. Ketchikan, AK: d Press, 1968. *''Linoleum Nudes''. Ketchikan, AK: d Press, 1968. *''The Eye of the Vitamin''. Ketchikan, AK: d Press, 1968. *''Recipes''. Ketchikan, AK: d Press, 1968. *''Two for Sex Ate''. Ketchikan, AK: d Press, 1968. *''W Word''. Ketchikan, AK: d Press, 1968. *''Juno What She Said''. Ketchikan, AK: d Press, 1969. *''Would Wolves Bewere with Mice on the Moon?. Ketchikan, AK: d Press, 1969. *''The Moon is a Bell. Ketchikan, AK: d Press, 1969. *''Head Soup''. Fairbanks, AK: d Press, 1972. *''New Gravity''. Ellensburg, WA: d Press, 1980. *''Flake upon Flake''. Ellensburg, WA: d Press, 1981. *''Said Just So''. Sebastopol, CA: d Press, 1982. *''Too Many Horses Not Enough Saddles''. Ellensburg, WA: d Press, 1994. *''Turn Beauty Turn''. Pagosa Springs, CO: d Press, 1997. *''On Borgo Pass: Poems''. Sebastopol, CA: d Press, 1998. *''Tack Shack: Poems''. Sebastopol, CA: d Press, 1998. *''Islam Bomb: Poems''. Sebastopol, CA: d Press, 1998. *''Letter to Sito in Time of War: Poems, 1965-1966''. Sebastopol, CA: d Press, 1998. *''New Gravity: A collection: Poemes and blocks, 1974-1982''. Sebastopol, CA: d Press, 1998. *''Xitro''. Sebastopol, CA: d Press, 1998. *''Green Fire: Poems''. Sebastopol, CA: d Press, 1999. *''The Spot: Poems''. Sebastopol, CA: d Press, 1999. *''Second Boiling: Poems''. Sebastopol, CA: d Press, 1999. *''Imaginary Toads: Poems''. Sebastopol, CA: d Press, 1999. *''Bear Dance: Poems''. Sebastopol, CA: d Press, 1999. *''Hollow Air''. Sebastopol, CA:: d Press, 1999. *''Ice Moon''. Sebastopol, CA:: d Press, 2000. *''Collected Poems, 1961-2000. Stockton, Southam, Warwickshire, UK: Comrades Press, 2001. *''Lost Coast. CA?: Butcher Shop Press, 2003? *''Deep Bay: Works and days''. Sebastopol, CA:: d Press, 2003. *''Road to War''. Sebastopol, CA:: d Press, 2003. *''Without Goggles: 22 poems that don't mean diddly-squat''. Sebastopol, CA:: d Press, 2003. *''Timberlines''. Sebastopol, CA: d Press, 2004. *''Calendar of the Moon''. Santa Rosa, CA: Round Barn Press, 2007. Collected editions *''The Collected Books of Richard Denner: Volumes 1-12. Sebastopol, CA: d Press, 2003-. Edited *''Berkeley Daze: Profiles of Berkeley poets of the 60s. Sebastapol, CA: d Press, 2008. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Richard Denner, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, June 30, 2014. References External links ;Poems *Richard Denner @ EPC (Electronic Poetry Center) *''Collected Poems, 1961-2000'' ;Books *Richard Denner at Amazon.com ;About *Richard Denner at the Poets' Encyclopedia *Richard Denner at Juice Press. *[http://www.goldenhandcuffsreview.com/gh8content/r7.html Critical analysis of Spade: Cantos 1-33] *[http://www.bigbridge.org/BD.HTM Berkeley Daze at Big Bridge] ;Etc. *official site for dPress Category:American poets Category:1941 births Category:Living people Category:People from Santa Clara, California Category:Writers from the San Francisco Bay Area Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:American Buddhists